Star Dream
by Diamond Starlet
Summary: Sakura Mikan wants to sing. She can't because of a promise. The promise was that she can't sing until she's become an idol. After joining Gakuen Alice, the school for idol trainees and musicians, she starts to wonder what that promise REALLY meant. R&R


**Me: Hello everyone! Yes yes, I know I'm starting tons of new stories and neglecting every other story for quite a while, but I've got writer's block! And then, I get different inspiration, which can't get out of my mind, leading to so much new stories.**

**Mikan: As expected, Star-chan is writing a story based on Gakuen Alice again.**

**Me: This time, Mikan won't be changing personalities or anything, mind you.**

**Mikan: Star-chan's sick, but when inspiration strikes, she can't get out of its grasp and must type. Be nice to her!**

**Me: Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Chance<strong>

"WAAAAAKKKKE UUUUPPPPPPPPPP!"

These two words reached the ears of every single resident in Crescent St. Everyone knew exactly who and where this noise was coming from. They weren't that mad. No, this type of thing was usual, and they were pretty grateful to this noisiness. Because of it, everyone wakes up on time. Although it does tend to become annoying some days.

"Aiya, Mikan, you don't have to scream like that every morning just to wake me up, do you? You awaken everyone on our street! Gosh, the whole entire world can hear you!" a silver haired boy rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed.

"Of course I do! Youichi, you already know I try everything I can to wake you up for school, but you don't wake up, except to the WAKE UP call I always do. So, it should be usual for you," a brunette, precisely Mikan, replied.

"Hmph. But you're so noisy. We don't even have school today," Youichi laid back down in bed and pulled over the covers.

"Ha? What do you mean? It's Friday."

"It's a PA Day. Physical Activity Day, that means. Remember?"

"... Yeah. Now I do."

"So? Get back to bed and sleep."

"Nah. We're already awake. Let's go eat breakfast. If you wanna keep sleeping, try. I'll be down there, cooking breakfast to eat."

"Hn. Then go."

"See ya in a few minutes."

"Whatever."

After a few minutes, Youichi found that he couldn't sleep. "Darn, she gets it right every time. Might as well go down to eat," he muttered. He went downstairs and into the kitchen.

There, he found his sister eating breakfast, which turned out to be strawberry and banana pancakes, made in Mikan's special way. Well, it used to be their mother's special way.

Youichi suddenly started to tiptoe. He wanted to see what his sister was doing. He went to the second entrance to the kitchen, peeked from the wall, and widened his eyes at the sight.

His sister was crying.

Youichi could already think of the reason. The pancakes.

Their parents, Mikan and he got along really well. Their mother took care of them most of the time, and cooked strawberry and banana pancakes on special days, or special events. Their father went to work and hardly spent time with them, but he'd take breaks once in a while and take them somewhere fun. They used to have tons of fun. Now, all that disappeared because their mother died, and their father left them.

Youichi knew that Mikan wanted to make the pancakes as a reminder of their mother, and that she started crying because she missed her.

Mikan felt a presence in the room. She looked up and turned, only to find her younger brother.

"Ah, Youichi," Mikan started to quickly wipe away her tears, and smiled.

"Onee-sama," Youichi said. "Stop hiding your tears! Why were you crying, anyways?"

Mikan sighed and rested her head on her hands, which were supported by the table. "When I looked at the strawberry pancakes, I remembered that Mom would make them on special days. It brang back a memory. Mom was a singer, and she would make these strawberry and banana pancakes on either a holiday, our birthday, first day of school, last day of school, beginning of summer vacation or break... or for one of her big, new albums or songs. She was so happy as an idol. She loved to sing, and taught me to sing too."

Youichi stared at his sister, and then he walked and sat at the table. He took a plateful of the pancakes, all the while thinking of something.

"Mikan, could it be... you want to become an idol?" he asked suddenly.

Mikan, who had started to eat her share of the pancakes, choked, and reached for the orange juice.

After gulping it down, she asked, "How did you figure that out!"

"Oi, don't consider me stupid, like you."

"I'm not stupid and you know it! Just look at all of those awards I've got!"

"True, but you're dense, and that's enough to make people think you're stupid."

"I may be dense, but then so are you. You didn't even realize that poor girl's feelings towards you back then!"

"Tch. At least I know about my own fans."

"Ha? Fans? We can buy them."

"And once again, you go into your dense mode."

"Eh? Fans are part of denseness?"

"What the heck? I never said that!"

Mikan pouted and stretched, since she finished eating. "But yeah, I do wanna become an idol, now that I think about it."

Youichi looked at his sister. "I'll help."

"Eh, you will?" Mikan blinked. It was unlike her brother to help her with her personal life. Well, most of the time.

"One of my closest friends has a father that works in the show business," Youichi replied.

Mikan felt tears brimming in her eyes. "Wah! Thanks!" she exclaimed.

Youichi blushed slightly. "Tch." Then he mentally slapped himself for blushing because of _his own sister._

**One Hour Later**

"Welcome, Youichi-sama, Mikan-sama," a group of maids greeted.

Youichi and Mikan had arrived at his friend's house.

"Wow, Youichi. Your friend's rich," Mikan said, sweatdropping at the sight of the big mansion.

Youichi ignored her as he freely opened the doors. He walked up the stairs, Mikan following close behind, looking at everything.

"N-ne, is it really alright for us to-" Before Mikan could finish what she was saying, she bumped into someone while not looking. "Er, Youichi?"

Mikan wasn't following Youichi anymore. Furthermore, she was lost in a house she wasn't familiar with. Worse, she just bumped into some person she didn't know of.

"Are you alright?"

Mikan looked up.

Clear sea blue eyes clashed with bright sparkly hazel eyes.

Both girls gasped at the sight of each other. Neither girl had seen the other for a long time.

"Tangerine?"

"Lunar?"

Suddenly, Youichi came out of a room with a boy his age. Probably his friend.

"Onee-sama," both boys called out.

"Ah, you're his sister?" Mikan wondered out loud.

"Eh, yeah."

"Mikan-nee, meet my friend, Koizumi Yuzu and his sister, Koizumi Luna," Youichi introduced the two strangers. "Yuzu, Luna, this is my elder sister, Sakura Mikan."

"It's really you!" both Luna and Mikan cried out, pointing at each other, then hugged the other.

Youichi and Yuzu stared at their sisters.

"You know each other?" they said simultaneously.

"We used to be childhood friends!" Mikan grinned.

"I still remember that day when my parents said we were moving, and they dragged me away since the moving truck suddenly appeared. Oh, and that limo too! Who knew Mom would be getting a divorce and marrying to another man so quickly? Gosh!" Luna crossed her arms.

"I still remember me crying, running after your car, and you sticking your head and hands out, waving to me with those tears running down your face. I was still holding your teddy bear," Mikan put her hands on her hips.

"Who could forget that day?" Luna and Mikan chorused, closing their eyes and sighing.

"Oi, we're not here for memories, remember?" Youichi was getting annoyed because he kept getting ignored.

"Oh right!" Mikan snapped out of her 'Memory Time!' thingamajig.

"Hm? You need something? I can help anytime!" Luna smiled.

"Ah, that. Erm, maybe we can talk about this elsewhere," Mikan suggested.

"Sure. Let's talk in the guest room," Yuzu said. Youichi agreed.

In the guest room, Mikan told Luna and Yuzu about her late parents. She said that she loved to sing, but she'd also made a promise with her mom, who used to be an idol. Mikan had promised her mom that she'd never sing unless it was as an idol, because her mom had said that Mikan was of her own idol blood. That Mikan could show everyone her talents and find her own life. Her mom had also said that if she didn't want to become an idol, she didn't have to. However, she would have to stop singing forever. When her mom died, Mikan didn't know what to do. She stopped singing, and even started to stop listening to music. But now, Mikan couldn't help but remember how fun it was to sing. The joy and happiness of it. Mikan wanted to sing as an idol though. To keep the promise and not break it. Mikan never broke promises. Then Mikan told the Koizumi siblings about how she didn't know how to become an idol, and that Youichi had suggested coming here because their dad was part of show business.

"Ah, I see why you'd come here. But I think I have a better solution," Luna said.

"Which would be?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"Why don't you just enter Gakuen Alice, that school where students attend to become idols or musicians? It's the place where all our favorite idols have attended just to maintain their fame and keep their beautiful voices," Luna pointed out.

Mikan and Youichi looked at each other. This is them: "Why didn't I think of that?" **(TT)**

Luna and Yuzu sweatdropped at this sight. Their friends were quite strange. Quite similar too.

"Thanks so much for the suggestion!" Mikan beamed. "I'll try my best and study hard and then take the tests! One day, you're gonna see me on TV, Lunar!" A fire of determination appeared, surrounding Mikan.

That's the image Luna has of Mikan anyways.

"Yeah, try your best, Tangerine," Luna smiled back.

Both Luna and Mikan stood up from their seats. Standing in front of each other, they did the handshake they used to do when they were little. When they finished, they started giggling.

"I can't believe you still remember it!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Luna agreed.

"Oi, time to go," Youichi said, annoyed. This day had revolved around Luna and Mikan, and not him. You could, of course, figure out Youichi was angry because the day didn't revolve around him. Yeah. Because of that.

**Registration Form To Gakuen Alice**

_It's your lucky chance! You have a chance to enter Gakuen Alice and meet your favorite idol! You will also get the chance to attend Gakuen Alice if you fill in the second form, and get accepted. Fill in the form you want to, NOW!_

**CUT HERE - CUT HERE - CUT HERE - CUT HERE - CUT HERE**  
><em><br>MEET YOUR FAVORITE IDOL FORM_

_Name:_

_Family Name:_

_Age:_

_Idol You Want to Meet:_

_Other:_

**CUT HERE - CUT HERE - CUT HERE - CUT HERE - CUT HERE**

_STUDY AT GAKUEN ALICE FORM_

_Name: Mikan_

_Family Name: Sakura_

_Age: 11_

_Talent(s): Singing, Dancing, Writing Songs, Playing Instruments_

_Other: I want to study in Gakuen Alice because I love to sing, but because of a promise, I must sing only when I'm an idol-in training or idol. It's the promise I made with my late mother, Azumi Yuka. I don't want to break my promise to my mother, so I ask if I can pretty please attend Gakuen Alice. I specialize mostly in singing, some dancing, writing songs, and playing instruments- mostly guitar, piano, flute and harp. I hope you accept me._

**CUT HERE - CUT HERE - CUT HERE - CUT HERE - CUT HERE**

With a satisfied smile, Mikan cut the paper and put it into the **_Chance to Gakuen Alice_**box. Mikan was hoping she'd win and get a chance to attend the school without having to spend her life's fortune. After all, she lived with Youichi, and still attended school. With just enough money to live, Mikan couldn't afford the entry fees to Gakuen Alice.

If Mikan won, of course Youichi would still be safe. Luna promised to look after him. Yuzu would keep Youichi company too. Mikan was grateful to Luna a lot. But everyone knew that if Mikan didn't win, she'd have to borrow money from Luna, but then Mikan would owe her two things. Mikan didn't want to spend money too much either.

So, Mikan was wishing she'd win, by chance.

"Mikan, let's go use some tactics I know of to make your wish come true!" Luna suggested.

Mikan agreed, and the two tried many tactics that day.

**_The Day of The Draw_**

Mikan was at Luna's mansion, eating breakfast with her in the living room. They were waiting for the results of the draw. Would Mikan win?

There were men and women on a stage, most of the men and women sitting behind a long, thin table. They were reading the forms, and now choosing.

"We are finally going to announce the results! Drum roll, please!"

Luna and Mikan looked at each other, and Mikan clasped her hands tightly.

"The winner for visiting Gakuen Alice is... Koizumi Luna! Congratulations!"

Mikan looked at Luna, shocked. "Eh? You entered?" Mikan asked, surprised.

"It's only for a day. Plus, I can bring someone along to Gakuen Alice too, for the visit. I just can't believe I won! Let's hope you are lucky too!" Luna exclaimed happily.

"The winner for attending Gakuen Alice is... Sakura Mikan! Congratulations for your wins, Koizumi Luna, Sakura Mikan! Tomorrow, please go to AkuShi Cafe, and you will be greeted by a Gakuen Alice teacher. Remember that! Enjoy your prizes!"

Mikan squealed and hugged Luna tightly.

"Ah wait. Who were you planning to bring to Gakuen Alice? I mean, I won, if you were planning to bring me if I didn't win," Mikan was curious.

"Youichi, your brother, so he can see you off. But isn't this great? We, two best friends, get to go to Gakuen Alice together! Even if I'm only there for a whole day, it's still ONE WHOLE DAY!" Luna and Mikan were so excited and happy, they kept squealing and jumping up and down.

"Come to think of it, where's your dad today?" Mikan suddenly asked.

Luna's dad was actually one of the judges onstage who decided who should attend and visit Gakuen Alice, a privilege that was given to him because he was a rich and famous person. Respected, even.

So it wasn't lucky that they were chosen, more that they were lucky they were agreed on by the other judges too. God was kind to them, who were wishing so hard to win.

But still, was it or was it not a Lucky Chance?


End file.
